1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit aging monitor, and more particularly to a high-accuracy PLL-VCO based aging monitor circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, typical circuit aging is often described by a reaction-diffusion model. Traditional aging monitors fail to eliminate self-aging effect, thus resulting in inaccurate aging monitoring data.